For many years ColourMate of Woodbridge, Ontario Canada has manufactured and sold filter-less vacuum loaders to operators of plastic molding machines. ColourMate's FL-110 is designed for delivering granulated plastic particles to such machines. The FL110 conveys plastic pellets, or free flowing reground plastic particles to plastic molding machines, and in this prior art loader, material enters the frusto-conical vacuum receiver through a tangentially oriented inlet. The air swirls around inside this receiver, so that the plastic pellets separate out and fall downwardly in a cyclonic material/air separation process. Air is drawn through the receiver by a conventional vacuum power unit connected to the closed top of the receiver. Dust entrained in the air exiting the loader, is readily filtered out by a conventional vacuum power unit.